


Crucifijo

by superLemonPie



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superLemonPie/pseuds/superLemonPie
Summary: Día 5 del Fictober 2018.En el que Dean le entrega un rosario a Sam, para que lo proteja.





	Crucifijo

Su hermano ya no era el mismo de antes, podía notarse con facilidad. ¿En qué momento ese dulce niñito que pedía cereales para la cena se había convertido en el hombre que era ahora? Ahora era más alto y mucho más fuerte. Pero no era eso lo que asustaba a Dean. Su fuerza mental era lo que le asustaba. Ya no era dulce y esos ojos de cachorrito cada vez se parecían más a los de un demonio.

Dean tenía miedo.

Le asustaba perder a su hermanito.

¿Cómo podría detenerlo? Pasaba las noches en vela pensando en maneras para solucionarlo. Tenía que ayudar a su hermano, pero no quería involucrar a todos en ello. Esto era un problema familiar, y él debía arreglarlo como la única familia de Sam.

Su corazón se destrozaba un poco cada vez que Sam lo miraba con esos ojos fríos y oscuros. Sentía cómo su relación se caía a pedazos cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación acerca del tema. No quería acabar separándose de su hermano, pero tampoco quería continuar así.

–Sam… –lo llamó un día. Caminando hacia él y entregándole una cerveza en la mano mientras se apoyaba en el capó del impala. Sam le recibió la botella y tomó un sorbo al instante, quedándose en silencio.

Dean dejó descansar la botella sobre el auto, tenía la mirada hacia el frente, donde se abría un lago y al fondo se divisaba un bosque de árboles grandes. Tocó su bolsillo y luego metió la mano en busca de algo.

– ¿Recuerdas ese amuleto que me regalaste una navidad? –Acabó por decir, a lo que Sam asintió, frunciendo levemente el ceño y sonriendo un poco.

–Si –dijo, sin comprender realmente cual era el punto de mencionar el amuleto tantos años después–, ¿qué tiene?

–No sé si recuerdes, pero hace un tiempo fuimos a casa en una cacería. La dueña actual me dijo esa vez que había una caja en el ático con pertenencias de los antiguos dueños, no quiso deshacerse de ella porque de seguro tenía muchos recuerdos valiosos, y no se equivocaba –Dean dio un sorbo largo a su cerveza y miró a Sam.

–Dean –Sam interrumpió–, no entiendo.

–En esa caja se encontraba esto –dijo y sacó su mano del bolsillo, entre sus dedos colgaba un rosario con un pequeño crucifijo plateado–. Este era de mamá –dejando la botella a un costado nuevamente, dio un par de pasos para quedar frente a Sam.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver con el amuleto? –Sam miró aún más extrañado, ignorando la cercanía de su hermano.

Dean alzó sus brazos y puso el rosario alrededor del cuello de Sam, recordando vagamente cómo su madre se lo ponía todas las mañanas y cómo le enseñaba a Dean cómo se utilizaba.

–Estoy seguro que esto te protegerá, Sammy. Así como ese amuleto debía protegerme –dijo, apoyando sus manos en los costados del rostro de Sam y jalando un poco para que bajase su cabeza. Cuando estuvo fácilmente a su alcance, plantó un beso en su frente.

El crucifijo brilló en el pecho de Sam, dándole una confianza al corazón de Dean.

Las palabras nunca fueron su fuerte, y si quería proteger a su hermanito de la oscuridad del mundo en el que se desenvolvían, las palabras no servirían. Las acciones decían más que mil palabras, eso se lo había enseñado su padre. Así que para proteger y salvar a Sam no debía hablar, sino actuar.

Su hermano ya no era el mismo de antes, podía notarse con facilidad. ¿En qué momento ese dulce niñito que pedía cereales para la cena se había convertido en el hombre que era ahora? Ahora era más alto y mucho más fuerte. Pero no era eso lo que asustaba a Dean. Su fuerza mental era lo que le asustaba. Ya no era dulce y esos ojos de cachorrito cada vez se parecían más a los de un demonio.

Dean tenía miedo.

Le asustaba perder a su hermanito.

¿Cómo podría detenerlo? Pasaba las noches en vela pensando en maneras para solucionarlo. Tenía que ayudar a su hermano, pero no quería involucrar a todos en ello. Esto era un problema familiar, y él debía arreglarlo como la única familia de Sam.

Su corazón se destrozaba un poco cada vez que Sam lo miraba con esos ojos fríos y oscuros. Sentía cómo su relación se caía a pedazos cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación acerca del tema. No quería acabar separándose de su hermano, pero tampoco quería continuar así.

–Sam… –lo llamó un día. Caminando hacia él y entregándole una cerveza en la mano mientras se apoyaba en el capó del impala. Sam le recibió la botella y tomó un sorbo al instante, quedándose en silencio.

Dean dejó descansar la botella sobre el auto, tenía la mirada hacia el frente, donde se abría un lago y al fondo se divisaba un bosque de árboles grandes. Tocó su bolsillo y luego metió la mano en busca de algo.

– ¿Recuerdas ese amuleto que me regalaste una navidad? –Acabó por decir, a lo que Sam asintió, frunciendo levemente el ceño y sonriendo un poco.

–Si –dijo, sin comprender realmente cual era el punto de mencionar el amuleto tantos años después–, ¿qué tiene?

–No sé si recuerdes, pero hace un tiempo fuimos a casa en una cacería. La dueña actual me dijo esa vez que había una caja en el ático con pertenencias de los antiguos dueños, no quiso deshacerse de ella porque de seguro tenía muchos recuerdos valiosos, y no se equivocaba –Dean dio un sorbo largo a su cerveza y miró a Sam.

–Dean –Sam interrumpió–, no entiendo.

–En esa caja se encontraba esto –dijo y sacó su mano del bolsillo, entre sus dedos colgaba un rosario con un pequeño crucifijo plateado–. Este era de mamá –dejando la botella a un costado nuevamente, dio un par de pasos para quedar frente a Sam.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver con el amuleto? –Sam miró aún más extrañado, ignorando la cercanía de su hermano.

Dean alzó sus brazos y puso el rosario alrededor del cuello de Sam, recordando vagamente cómo su madre se lo ponía todas las mañanas y cómo le enseñaba a Dean cómo se utilizaba.

–Estoy seguro que esto te protegerá, Sammy. Así como ese amuleto debía protegerme –dijo, apoyando sus manos en los costados del rostro de Sam y jalando un poco para que bajase su cabeza. Cuando estuvo fácilmente a su alcance, plantó un beso en su frente.

El crucifijo brilló en el pecho de Sam, dándole una confianza al corazón de Dean.

Las palabras nunca fueron su fuerte, y si quería proteger a su hermanito de la oscuridad del mundo en el que se desenvolvían, las palabras no servirían. Las acciones decían más que mil palabras, eso se lo había enseñado su padre. Así que para proteger y salvar a Sam no debía hablar, sino actuar.


End file.
